¿Sasuke Uchiha? mi hombre perfecto
by kamilitha.a
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si una chica no creyera en el amor, en encontrar a su "Principe azul?  Sakura Haruno,ella no cree en eso, pero sus amigas buscaran por cielo, mar y tierra al chico que demueste lo contrario, tan solo que el siempre ha estado ahí..Sasuke U.
1. Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

**Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno **

O0o0o0o0 Punto De Vista de Sakura o0o0o0o0o0

Hola mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 años y voy en el último curso de secundaria, vivo en mi colegio en un cuarto con mis cuatro mejores amigas, Ino,Tenten, Temari, que son las chicas más populares por ser porristas, Hinata, que es la reportera más linda e inteligente de la escuela. Todas vivimos juntas…ahh por cierto se me olvidaba decir que yo soy una simple estudiante, que por casualidad consiguió unas amigas así de populares.

Hoy es la bienvenida a los chicos nuevos y deberé cantar alguna que otra canción, por si no lo sabían tengo una banda, el colegio la toma para actividades así, pero solo es un pasatiempo.

O0o0o0oo Narro yo o0o0o0o0o

Sakura se encontraba junto a sus amigas detrás del escenario, estaba muy nerviosa, sus amigas solo la contenían y arreglaban, Sakura no era una chica fea, pero tampoco se esmeraba arreglándose, según ella no quería que el amor volviera a su puerta, ya que siempre la terminaban lastimando.

Sakura por favor te puedes apurar- Decía un lindo chico de pelo negro

Ya voy Sai, ya voy- respondía la pelirosa

Muy bien Saku haz lo que sabes hacer- decía una de sus amigas, la pelirrubia, quien era la líder de las porristas.

Hmp muy bien- respondía la chica.

8º8º8º88º8º8º8º8º8 En el escenario 8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8

Muy bien chicos les doy la bienvenida a todos- Decía la directora Tsunade.

Ahora les presento a una banda con chicos que son muy talentosos, espero lo pasen muy bien en esta bienvenida- decía mientras observaba a un chico…..Sasuke Uchiha. _–"Luego hablare con el"- _pensó

Muy bien chicos como sabemos que la mayoría son románticos y creen en el amor hemos decidido tocar una muy bella canción llamada " Así es el amor" vamos Sakura!-decía un chico muy guapo llamado Kiba

"_Porque así es el amor_

_porque así es el amor_

_Es otro día y yo sigo igual que ayer_

_jugando al amor de piel a piel_

_buscando una respuesta a mi dolor_

_pero así funciona el amor_

_no pensemos que el amor es tarde_

_para sentir no hay nada más tarde_

_ahora fueras a dejar que hable_

_lo puedes sentir ooo_

_escucha lo que quiero decir..._

_Porque así es el amor (amor amor)_

_el amor tiene 2 caras 1 bien la otra cara_

_una fiel la otra engaña este juego no buscaba_

_porque así es el amor (y así es el amor)_

_Porque así es el amor (amor amor)_

_el amor tiene 2 caras 1 bien la otra cara_

_una fiel la otra engaña este juego no buscaba_

_porque así es el amor uuoo_

_No quiero creer en tu falso amor_

_que sufras por el que pidas perdón_

_no quiero llorar mejor ignorar..._

_yo quiero que se largué que no vuelva nunca más a este lugar_

_no empecemos que ahora es tarde_

_ahora fueras a dejar que hable_

_lo puedes sentir ooo_

_escucha lo que quiero decir... aaaááá_

_porque así es el amor (amor amor)_

_el amor tiene 2 caras 1 bien la otra cara_

_una fiel la otra engaña este juego no buscaba_

_porque así es el amor..._

_aaa aaa ááá yo no quiero llorar..._

_dame otra oportunidad_

_porque así es el amor, porque así es el amor_

_a ááá y así es el amor oouu no nou nooo_

_porque así es el amor (amor amor)_

_el amor tiene 2 caras 1 bien la otra cara_

_una fiel la otra engaña este juego no buscaba_

_porque así es el amoooor..._

_¡porque así es el amor!"_

Todos aplaudían, muchos se sentían identificados y otros solo la escuchaban.

Las amigas de Sakura estaban muy contentas, Sakura realmente era muy linda y debía sacar provecho de eso, no porque no hubiese tenido un buen hombre anteriormente todos serian así y todas estaban dispuestas a encontrar al chico que le demostrara eso a Sakura.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Punto De Vista de Sasuke o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de la tocata de esos chicos, que por cierto tenían a una chica muy linda como vocalista, me dirigí hacia la oficina de la directora Tsunade, allí debíamos aclarar un montón de cosas.

Me dirigí hacia la oficina toque y escuche un adelante.

Buenos días Tsunade- dije ante su mirada

Buenos días Uchiha Sasuke, veo que vienes sin tus compañeros- dijo con una mirada que simplemente me asustaba

Pues ellos quedaron abajo, ¿Dígame que sucede?- dije, en realidad me daba temor estar frente a ella

Pues Sasuke entiendo su trabajo, aunque no estoy de acuerdo que su edad se expongan así, bueno el problema es que no puedes tener a tu perrito aquí- decía con una expresión molesta- son las reglas Uchiha y ya hice bastante.

Pero señorita Tsunade mi perro por favor, juro que se comportara-le decía con cara de ruego

Está bien Uchiha, pero más te vale cumplan la misión y su trabajo- me decía mientras se paraba- ahora te puedes retirar

Muchas gracias y no se preocupe- dije mientras me marchaba

Salgo de la oficina en busca de mi perro y mis compañeros, aunque me interesa más mi perro, cuando salgo veo a muchas chicas siguiéndome, y que puedo decir soy Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Conociendote

**2-. Conociéndote **

O0O0O0O0O0 Narro yo o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, siendo seguido por algunas chicas, desde pequeño había tenido éxito con ellas, pero después de su última relación jamás quiso volver dejar entrar a alguien a su corazón.

¡Ey Sasuke! - Gritaba un pelirrubio que caminaba junto a una pelirroja

Hola Sasuke-kun – decía la pelirroja

Hola chicos, muy bien esta todo solucionado, esta demás decirle que se comporten – decía serio el pelinegro

Claro teme, pero dime ¿Dónde vas?- preguntaba curioso el pelirrubio

Eso no te incumbe Naruto, mejor arreglen la pieza

Si Sasuke-kun - se entrometió la chica- _"suerte que tengo"_-pensó

Muy bien y hagan lo que deben, yo vuelvo enseguida- dijo el chico de pelo azabache.

El pelinegro continuo su camino- _"Debo encontrar a mi perro antes de que haga algo"_- pensó

Por otra parte se encontraba una chica pelirosa sentada en el pasto junto a su amiga Ino conversando

Amiga cantas hermoso, podrías ser cantante- decía muy alegre

Jajaja si Ino- decía irónicamente- Yo estoy muy bien así

Claro como digas amiga, pero sabes deberías postularte a algo, eres hermosa debes entenderlo

Si y por eso nadie me quiere- sonrió tristemente

Ayy amiga tu sabes que no todos son iguales , el hombre que quieres puede estar muy cerca _(Inner: demasiado para mi gusto X.x Kami: quizás… u/u envidio a Sakura )_

No Ino, ese hombre no existe, bueno debo escribir una canción para la banda- decía la chica con un poco de pena.

Está bien, te dejo, pero no creas que te salvas, cuídate, yo debo ir a ensayar- decía mientras se iba corriendo.

Muy bien, debo escribir alguna canción hoy, eee a ya se- Sakura comienza a escribir

"_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí_

_Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles_

_Y si te tienes que ir_

_Desearía que solo te fueras_

_Porque tú presencia todavía perdura aquí_

_Y no me dejará sola…._

Creo que así va, al final esto es lo que siento, pero mejor me apuro, aunque tenemos el día libre- decía la chica – ¿pero que demonios?

Sakura siente a muchas chicas gritar y cuando se da vuelta para observar que sucedía, vio a un gran perro encima de ella languetiandole toda la cara y ropa

AHHH que alguien me quite a este perro de encima- grita la pelirosa

Guaf Guaf – le ladraba el perro con cierta ternura

Ay que lindo perrito, pero por favor quítate-decía la pelirosa

O0o0o0o0o00oo00 Pov's Sasuke o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Caminaba desesperadamente tratando de localizar a mi perro, el es un perro realmente grande y no le agrada mucho la gente, así que estaba muy desesperado, en eso siento los gritos y veo a una chica tratando de zafar del perro

Scooby detente- dije y para mi sorpresa me hizo caso O.o

Guaf Guaf- me ladro

Mas que rápido me acerque donde se encontraba mi perro y la chica

Permíteme ayudarte – le dije

Gracias- me respondia, era una bella chica de cabello rosa y ojos de color verdes, la verdad quede impresionado

Lo siento por mi perro, pero debes saber que le caes bien no es así con todos – le dije

No te preocupes- me respondía con una hermosa sonrisa- bueno ahora me debo ir, estaba escribiendo cuando tu perro Scooby se me lanzo

Aaaa perdona pero ¿cuál es tu nombre? Y ¿ Que escribías?- "_Creo que me entrometí mucho"- _Pensé

Bueno me llamo Sakura Haruno, un gusto y pues escribía una canción, no sé si me viste pero soy vocalista de una banda- decía mientras agarraba las cosas del suelo

Si, si te vi, cantas bien, a mí también me encanta la música, por cierto me llamo Sasuke Uchiha- le dije estirándole la mano, ella me pasó la suya y la bese.

O0o0o0o0o0o0 Pov's Sakura o0o0o00o0o000

Ese chico era hermoso, pero como saben yo no creo en el hombre perfecto, no creo en el amor, todos son iguales…creo

Pues bien Sasuke, fue un gusto, ahora debo ir a escribir la canción – le dije mientras caminaba

Ey Sakura – escuche que me decía- ¿puedo ir contigo?, me gustaría acompañarte a tocar o cantar contigo

Pues claro, si quieres- le sonreí

Caminamos hacia la escuela, en verdad no podía dejar de verlo, el era tan sexy *3*, pero bueno le ofrecí ir a la cafetería de la escuela, allí por las tardes solo venden cafés y pasteles, el acepto y conversamos durante un buen rato.

Bueno Sasuke y dime te gusta ¿alguna canción en especial?- pregunte

Pues mira yo escribí una canción hace mucho, la escribí pensando en alguien que conocería pronto y que jamás dejaría ir, ya que es ese el juego del amor…. ¿quieres escucharla?

Me encantaría- le respondí

Y ahí estaba preparándose para cantar, tenía unos magníficos ojos que hipnotizaban a cualquiera y yo sin quererlo quede atrapada en su mirada.

Y Ahí el comenzaba a cantar

"_Nooooooonoooooooo_

_Uhhhh_

_Aún ni siquiera te tengo_

_Y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor_

_Qué rápido se me ha clavado_

_Qué dentro todo este dolor._

No podía dejar de observarlo, este chico cantaba excelente, pero seamos claros solo digo la verdad, no es que me guste, pero debo reconocer que su mirada me dice más que mil palabras.

_Es poco lo que te conozco_

_Y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor_

_No tengo miedo de apostarte,_

_Perderte sí me da pavor._

Genial y esto ya se está poniendo raro, el solo me observa y me sonríe, no es que sea feo, pero y donde dejo el miedo

_No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía_

_No me queda más que hacer,_

_Que hacerte una poesía._

Pues bien eso es lo que tengo- me dice con una media sonrisa

Esta preciosa, deberías terminarla- le digo con una linda sonrisa

Y así seguimos un largo tiempo conversando ese chico era diferente al resto…

"**Porque el miedo nos aleja de las derrotas, pero también de las victorias"….**


	3. Primer Día  ¿ Que sucedio ?

**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno **

O0o0o0o0 Pov's Sakura o0o0o0o0o0

Hola mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 años y voy en el último curso de secundaria, vivo en mi colegio en un cuarto con mis cuatro mejores amigas, Ino,Tenten, Temari, que son las chicas más populares por ser porristas, Hinata, que es la reportera más linda e inteligente de la escuela. Todas vivimos juntas…ahh por cierto se me olvidaba decir que yo soy una simple estudiante, que por casualidad consiguió unas amigas así de populares.

Hoy es la bienvenida a los chicos nuevos y deberé cantar alguna que otra canción, por si no lo sabían tengo una banda, el colegio la toma para actividades así, pero solo es un pasatiempo.

O0o0o0oo Narro yo o0o0o0o0o

Sakura se encontraba junto a sus amigas detrás del escenario, estaba muy nerviosa, sus amigas solo la contenían y arreglaban, Sakura no era una chica fea, pero tampoco se esmeraba arreglándose, según ella no quería que el amor volviera a su puerta, ya que siempre la terminaban lastimando.

Sakura por favor te puedes apurar- Decía un lindo chico de pelo negro

Ya voy Sai, ya voy- respondía la pelirosa

Muy bien Saku haz lo que sabes hacer- decía una de sus amigas, la pelirrubia, quien era la líder de las porristas.

Hmp muy bien- respondía la chica.

8º8º8º88º8º8º8º8º8 En el escenario 8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8

Muy bien chicos les doy la bienvenida a todos- Decía la directora Tsunade.

Ahora les presento a una banda con chicos que son muy talentosos, espero lo pasen muy bien en esta bienvenida- decía mientras observaba a un chico…..Sasuke Uchiha. _–"Luego hablare con el"- _pensó

Muy bien chicos como sabemos que la mayoría son románticos y creen en el amor hemos decidido tocar una muy bella canción llamada " Así es el amor" vamos Sakura!-decía un chico muy guapo llamado Kiba

"_Porque así es el amor_

_porque así es el amor_

_Es otro día y yo sigo igual que ayer_

_jugando al amor de piel a piel_

_buscando una respuesta a mi dolor_

_pero así funciona el amor_

_no pensemos que el amor es tarde_

_para sentir no hay nada más tarde_

_ahora fueras a dejar que hable_

_lo puedes sentir ooo_

_escucha lo que quiero decir..._

_Porque así es el amor (amor amor)_

_el amor tiene 2 caras 1 bien la otra cara_

_una fiel la otra engaña este juego no buscaba_

_porque así es el amor (y así es el amor)_

_Porque así es el amor (amor amor)_

_el amor tiene 2 caras 1 bien la otra cara_

_una fiel la otra engaña este juego no buscaba_

_porque así es el amor uuoo_

_No quiero creer en tu falso amor_

_que sufras por el que pidas perdón_

_no quiero llorar mejor ignorar..._

_yo quiero que se largué que no vuelva nunca más a este lugar_

_no empecemos que ahora es tarde_

_ahora fueras a dejar que hable_

_lo puedes sentir ooo_

_escucha lo que quiero decir... aaaááá_

_porque así es el amor (amor amor)_

_el amor tiene 2 caras 1 bien la otra cara_

_una fiel la otra engaña este juego no buscaba_

_porque así es el amor..._

_aaa aaa ááá yo no quiero llorar..._

_dame otra oportunidad_

_porque así es el amor, porque así es el amor_

_a ááá y así es el amor oouu no nou nooo_

_porque así es el amor (amor amor)_

_el amor tiene 2 caras 1 bien la otra cara_

_una fiel la otra engaña este juego no buscaba_

_porque así es el amoooor..._

_¡porque así es el amor!"_

Todos aplaudían, muchos se sentían identificados y otros solo la escuchaban.

Las amigas de Sakura estaban muy contentas, Sakura realmente era muy linda y debía sacar provecho de eso, no porque no hubiese tenido un buen hombre anteriormente todos serian así y todas estaban dispuestas a encontrar al chico que le demostrara eso a Sakura.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Pov's Sasuke o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de la tocata de esos chicos, que por cierto tenían a una chica muy linda como vocalista, me dirigí hacia la oficina de la directora Tsunade, allí debíamos aclarar un montón de cosas.

Me dirigí hacia la oficina toque y escuche un adelante.

Buenos días Tsunade- dije ante su mirada

Buenos días Uchiha Sasuke, veo que vienes sin tus compañeros- dijo con una mirada que simplemente me asustaba

Pues ellos quedaron abajo, ¿Dígame que sucede?- dije, en realidad me daba temor estar frente a ella

Pues Sasuke entiendo su trabajo, aunque no estoy de acuerdo que su edad se expongan así, bueno el problema es que no puedes tener a tu perrito aquí- decía con una expresión molesta- son las reglas Uchiha y ya hice bastante.

Pero señorita Tsunade mi perro por favor, juro que se comportara-le decía con cara de ruego

Está bien Uchiha, pero más te vale cumplan la misión y su trabajo- me decía mientras se paraba- ahora te puedes retirar

Muchas gracias y no se preocupe- dije mientras me marchaba

Salgo de la oficina en busca de mi perro y mis compañeros, aunque me interesa más mi perro, cuando salgo veo a muchas chicas siguiéndome, y que puedo decir soy Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

**2-. Conociéndote **

O0O0O0O0O0 Narro yo o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, siendo seguido por algunas chicas, desde pequeño había tenido éxito con ellas, pero después de su última relación jamás quiso volver dejar entrar a alguien a su corazón.

¡Ey Sasuke! - Gritaba un pelirrubio que caminaba junto a una pelirroja

Hola Sasuke-kun – decía la pelirroja

Hola chicos, muy bien esta todo solucionado, esta demás decirle que se comporten – decía serio el pelinegro

Claro teme, pero dime ¿Dónde vas?- preguntaba curioso el pelirrubio

Eso no te incumbe Naruto, mejor arreglen la pieza

Si Sasuke-kun - se entrometió la chica- _"suerte que tengo"_-pensó

Muy bien y hagan lo que deben, yo vuelvo enseguida- dijo el chico de pelo azabache.

El pelinegro continuo su camino- _"Debo encontrar a mi perro antes de que haga algo"_- pensó

Por otra parte se encontraba una chica pelirosa sentada en el pasto junto a su amiga Ino conversando

Amiga cantas hermoso, podrías ser cantante- decía muy alegre

Jajaja si Ino- decía irónicamente- Yo estoy muy bien así

Claro como digas amiga, pero sabes deberías postularte a algo, eres hermosa debes entenderlo

Si y por eso nadie me quiere- sonrió tristemente

Ayy amiga tu sabes que no todos son iguales , el hombre que quieres puede estar muy cerca _(Inner: demasiado para mi gusto X.x Kami: quizás… u/u envidio a Sakura )_

No Ino, ese hombre no existe, bueno debo escribir una canción para la banda- decía la chica con un poco de pena.

Está bien, te dejo, pero no creas que te salvas, cuídate, yo debo ir a ensayar- decía mientras se iba corriendo.

Muy bien, debo escribir alguna canción hoy, eee a ya se- Sakura comienza a escribir

"_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí_

_Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles_

_Y si te tienes que ir_

_Desearía que solo te fueras_

_Porque tú presencia todavía perdura aquí_

_Y no me dejará sola…._

Creo que así va, al final esto es lo que siento, pero mejor me apuro, aunque tenemos el día libre- decía la chica – ¿pero que demonios?

Sakura siente a muchas chicas gritar y cuando se da vuelta para observar que sucedía, vio a un gran perro encima de ella languetiandole toda la cara y ropa

AHHH que alguien me quite a este perro de encima- grita la pelirosa

Guaf Guaf – le ladraba el perro con cierta ternura

Ay que lindo perrito, pero por favor quítate-decía la pelirosa

O0o0o0o0o00oo00 Pov's Sasuke o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Caminaba desesperadamente tratando de localizar a mi perro, el es un perro realmente grande y no le agrada mucho la gente, así que estaba muy desesperado, en eso siento los gritos y veo a una chica tratando de zafar del perro

Scooby detente- dije y para mi sorpresa me hizo caso O.o

Guaf Guaf- me ladro

Mas que rápido me acerque donde se encontraba mi perro y la chica

Permíteme ayudarte – le dije

Gracias- me respondia, era una bella chica de cabello rosa y ojos de color verdes, la verdad quede impresionado

Lo siento por mi perro, pero debes saber que le caes bien no es así con todos – le dije

No te preocupes- me respondía con una hermosa sonrisa- bueno ahora me debo ir, estaba escribiendo cuando tu perro Scooby se me lanzo

Aaaa perdona pero ¿cuál es tu nombre? Y ¿ Que escribías?- "_Creo que me entrometí mucho"- _Pensé

Bueno me llamo Sakura Haruno, un gusto y pues escribía una canción, no sé si me viste pero soy vocalista de una banda- decía mientras agarraba las cosas del suelo

Si, si te vi, cantas bien, a mí también me encanta la música, por cierto me llamo Sasuke Uchiha- le dije estirándole la mano, ella me pasó la suya y la bese.

O0o0o0o0o0o0 Pov's Sakura o0o0o00o0o000

Ese chico era hermoso, pero como saben yo no creo en el hombre perfecto, no creo en el amor, todos son iguales…creo

Pues bien Sasuke, fue un gusto, ahora debo ir a escribir la canción – le dije mientras caminaba

Ey Sakura – escuche que me decía- ¿puedo ir contigo?, me gustaría acompañarte a tocar o cantar contigo

Pues claro, si quieres- le sonreí

Caminamos hacia la escuela, en verdad no podía dejar de verlo, el era tan sexy *3*, pero bueno le ofrecí ir a la cafetería de la escuela, allí por las tardes solo venden cafés y pasteles, el acepto y conversamos durante un buen rato.

Bueno Sasuke y dime te gusta ¿alguna canción en especial?- pregunte

Pues mira yo escribí una canción hace mucho, la escribí pensando en alguien que conocería pronto y que jamás dejaría ir, ya que es ese el juego del amor…. ¿quieres escucharla?

Me encantaría- le respondí

Y ahí estaba preparándose para cantar, tenía unos magníficos ojos que hipnotizaban a cualquiera y yo sin quererlo quede atrapada en su mirada.

Y Ahí el comenzaba a cantar

"_Nooooooonoooooooo_

_Uhhhh_

_Aún ni siquiera te tengo_

_Y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor_

_Qué rápido se me ha clavado_

_Qué dentro todo este dolor._

No podía dejar de observarlo, este chico cantaba excelente, pero seamos claros solo digo la verdad, no es que me guste, pero debo reconocer que su mirada me dice más que mil palabras.

_Es poco lo que te conozco_

_Y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor_

_No tengo miedo de apostarte,_

_Perderte sí me da pavor._

Genial y esto ya se está poniendo raro, el solo me observa y me sonríe, no es que sea feo, pero y donde dejo el miedo

_No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía_

_No me queda más que hacer,_

_Que hacerte una poesía._

Pues bien eso es lo que tengo- me dice con una media sonrisa

Esta preciosa, deberías terminarla- le digo con una linda sonrisa

Y así seguimos un largo tiempo conversando ese chico era diferente al resto…

"**Porque el miedo nos aleja de las derrotas, pero también de las victorias"….**

**Primer día... ¿Que sucedió?**

A la mañana siguiente toda la escuela se encontraba como loca inscribiéndose en los talleres como Futbol, Porristas, teatro, música, entre otras.

O0o0o0o00o00o0 Sakura Pov's o0o0o0o0o0o0

Me encontraba caminando entre tantos alumnos que se encontraban tratando de inscribirse en algún taller, yo buscaba el de música como todo los años yo y mi banda nos inscribimos para darle un toque de profesionalismo.

Ey Sakura!- escuche gritar – Hola- me dijo un pelinegro

Ahh hola Sasuke – dije mirándolo

Oye sabes? Me eligieron de capitán para el equipo de futbol

Oh que genial- respondí- pues deberías saber que hay reglas entonc…-en ese momento llego un chico y me interrumpió

Sasuke, amigo no deberías estar con ella solo puedes hablar con las porristas y tu club de fans, vámonos-era Neji Hyuuga, uno de los chicos más codiciados de la escuela y del cual Tenten moria

Ambos caminaron hacia la cancha y yo solo me quede observando cómo tonta observándolo, de verdad ese hombre tenía algo especial.

Me dirigí al taller y allí estaban todos esperándome, Kiba, Matsuri, Sai y Gaara, esperando a que yo llegara

Lo siento chicos, me retrase- dije

No importa Saku, pero debemos ir a la cancha a cantar alguna canción que hayas escrito-me dijo Matsuri

Aha…si – _"Mierda se me olvido la canción, pero ya pensare en algo"_-pensé

Pe…pero ¿porque?- preguntaba un azabache

Vamos teme, recuerda es tu trabajo debes estar cerca de las porristas y no puedes poner en peligro a Sakura, además sabes muy bien ser un "cubito de hielo"- dijo un pelirrubio

Hmp, talvez tienes razón – respondia.

Ellos estaban separados del resto, ya que en la cancha se ensayaban los bailas de porristas, los entrenamientos del juego y por supuesto las tocatas de la banda.

Mejor vamos con el resto teme- dijo el rubio

Basta DOBE, mejor comienzo ahora a ser lo que debo- dijo el chico pelinegro

Cuando volvieron junto las porristas y jugadores,, Sasuke, ese tierno Sasuke se convirtió en el mas mujeriego y frio hombre _(Inner: Woow…que cambia rápido el hombre Kami: sip, pero es porque lo debe hacer, en todo caso no dudara mucho)_, las chicas estaban muy contentas con el nuevo galán, todas menos las amigas de Sakura, ella había descrito a Sasuke Uchiha y definitivamente este no era.

En ese instante llegaron los chicos de la banda, entre ellos, por supuesto Sakura, ella se acerco a los chicos del equipo y algunas porristas

Hola Sasuke.- Dijo- Ho…hola Naruto, ¿verdad?

Hmp ¿Qué haces aquí y porque hablas con nosotros? ¿Acaso no sabes las reglas obvias chico popular y chica "musical"? – respondió un frio azabache

Sa…Sasuke pero tu- dijo la pelirosa

Pero nada- se entrometió Karin- vete niñita y deja a Sasukito tranquilito

Está bien…- dijo con son de tristezas

Sus amigas observaban la escena desde lejos, no lo podían creer acaso ese era Sasuke Uchiha y además ¿Quién diablos se creía para hablarle asi a su amiga?

Sakura las observo y les hizo un gesto para que no se preocuparan, pero la cara de esa pelirosa no estaba muy bien.

O0o0o0o Sakura Pov's o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Hmp ¿Qué haces aquí y porque hablas con nosotros? ¿Acaso no sabes las reglas obvias chico popular y chica "musical"?" _

Esas palabras no dejaban de darme vueltas, que había pasado, bueno era de esperar el seria el capitán del equipo de futbol y yo solo era una simple chica, pero ¿Por qué me dolían tanto?...Sasuke que te han hecho, ¿Qué me has hecho?

No podía creerlo, pensé que era diferente y para otra desilusión mas es igual o peor que el resto y lo peor es que yo comenzaba a creer que él era el indicado

Llamado a Sakura-dijo Sai en mi oído

Ey feíta debemos ensayar- me volvió a decir

Aha…. "_Tengo la canción perfecta"- L_e respondí mientras pensaba

Todos subimos al escenario y las porristas y el quipo de futbol se acercaron a ver el espectáculo, sabía que esto era improvisado pero con lo ocurrido ya tenía la canción armada en mi cerebro

_O0o00oo0o _Sasuke Pov's_ o0o0o0o0o00o _

Ella subía al escenario, yo solo la observaba fui un estúpido al hablarle asi, un verdadero estúpido, pero ya lo remediaría por ahora solo la quería ver cantar

Muy bien tocaremos mi nuevo tema "Complicated" _(Kami: lo colocare en español__)_, lo dedico a todos esos chicos que cambian tan rápido de parecer - ella hablaba y me observaba, esta canción definitivamente era para mí.

"_Uh Huh, La Vida Es Así _

_Uh Huh, Uh Huh, Es Así _

_Porque La Vida Es Así _

_Uh Huh, Uh Huh Es Así _

_Relájate, ¿por Qué Estás Gritando? _

_Retrocede, Todo Se Ha Hecho Antes _

_Y Si Tan Sólo Lo Dejaras Ser _

_Verías _

_Que Me Gustas Como Eres _

_Cuando Estamos Manejando En Tu Auto _

_Y Estamos Hablando Uno A Uno Pero _

_Te Has Convertido En... _

Definitivamente esta canción era para mí, ella me observa como si esto doliera de corazón, no sé que decir solo la puedo mirar a esos ojos color esmeralda que me derriten

_Otra Persona, Alrededor De Todos _

_Estas Vigilando Tu Espalda, _

_Como Si No Te Pudieras Relajar _

_Estas Tratando De Ser Popular, _

_Te Ves Como Un Tonto Para Mí _

_Dime... _

_Coro: _

_¿por Qué Tienes Que Hacer _

_Las Cosas Tan Complicadas? _

_Veo La Manera En Que Actúas _

_Como Si Fueras Otra Persona _

_La Vida Es Así _

_Y Tu Caes, Y Tu Te Meces, Y Te Rompes _

_Y Tomas Lo Que Consigues _

_Y Lo Conviertes En Honestidad _

_Y Prométeme Que Nunca Voy _

_A Saber Que Lo Fingiste _

_No No No _

_Vienes Sin Anunciarte _

_Vestido Como Si Fueras Otra Persona _

_Dónde Estás Y Ves Que Es Triste _

_Me Haces _

_Reír Cuando Posas _

_Quítate Esas Ropas Pretenciosas _

_Sabes Que No Estas Engañando A Nadie _

_Cuando Te Conviertes En... _

_Otra Persona, Alrededor De Todos _

_Estas Vigilando Tu Espalda, _

_Como Si No Te Pudieras Relajar _

_Estas Tratando De Ser Popular, _

_Te Ves Como Un Tonto Para Mí _

_Dime... _

_(coro) _

_Relájate, ¿por Qué Estás Gritado? _

_Retrocede, Todo Se Ha Hecho Antes _

_Y Si Tan Sólo Lo Dejaras Ser _

_Verías A... _

_Otra Persona, Alrededor De Todos _

_Estas Vigilando Tu Espalda, _

_Como Si No Te Pudieras Relajar _

_Estas Tratando De Ser Popular, _

_Te Ves Como Un Tonto Para Mí _

_Dime... "_

Muchas gracias- escucho decir, todos aplauden , yo solo atino a hacer lo mismo

Veo caminar a su banda bajando del escenario, Sakura me mira de reojo y yo como un idiota solo puedo susurrar

Sakura….- _"Mierda, ¿Qué me hizo esta mujer?"-_pienso mientras la veo salir de la cancha con su banda.

"**¿Que sucedió?, ¿Por qué la gente cambia de golpe?, ¿Por qué cuando uno confía termina llorando o sufriendo?...y es que al cometer el delito de ilusionarte cometes el error de soñar"….**


	4. ¿Remediando mi error?

**¿Remediando mi error?**

O0o0o0o0 Sasuke Pov's o0o0o0o0o0

Sabía que lo había arruinado todo, por comportarme como un maldito mujeriego y un maldito "cubo de hielo" y es que, es verdad soy asi la mayor parte del tiempo ella me hacia cambiar y eso definitivamente me agradaba, pero por mi estupidez la perdí.

Sasuke, despierta Teme, eres el capitán y no puedes llegar tarde- decía mi amigo

Hmp….- dije, en realidad murmure que flojera hoy empezaba mi difícil trabajo y para remate debí solucionar las cosas con Sakura

Sasukito despierta, despierta- oigo decir a mi chillona compañera

Hmp, estoy despierto- le respondo

O0o0o0o0 Sakura Pov's o0o0o0o0o

Oh dios- escucho gritar a mis amigas

¿Que sucede?-pregunte

Observa- me dijo Ino- ¿No crees que es el destino?

Que….- dije pero fui interrumpida yo misma al observar me fui en mis pensamientos- "Oh my good el está enfrente de mi cuarto y se ve todo por la ventana"-pensé

Por lo babosa que estas supongo que te gusto- dijo Temari

Yo no estoy babosa no hables estupideces, saben que solo es un chico- respondí

Vamos Sakura tu sabes que te gusta, igual que Hinata gusta de su amiguito- decía Ino

O.o ¿y que tengo que ver yo aquí?- decía Hinata entre molesta y avergonzada

Que ambas están enamoradas de esos dos, y esos dos son como hermanos asi que- Decía Ino, a veces resultaba muy molesta

Basta Ino….- dije y sin querer comenzaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos- ya les he dicho NO quiero volver a confiar en nadie, el es igual a todos y no pienso sufrir mas es que ¿no lo entienden?- dije mientras me dirigía al baño

Ino creo que – escuche decir a Hinata pero Temari la interrumpió

No Hinata ella no se puede negar al amor, nadie puede, el amor es un arte, como el arte de vivir y ella no se puede resistir, siempre prometimos buscarle el chico adecuado y lo haremos …aunque creo que lo encontramos- escuche terminar a Temari, yo estaba vistiéndome pero siempre atenta a su conversación

Si y creo que este tiene nombre y apellido y mañana obligaremos a Sakura para que vaya a la fiesta del equipo- decía Tenten

Si Sasuke Uchiha es el indicado- decía Hinata

Luego de esa mañana tan agitada decidimos irnos a clases, cuando entre estaba Sasuke observándome, el se encontraba rodeado de sus amiguitos y el resto de porristas, allí también se encontraba Naruto y Hinata no dejaba de verlo ¿Es que acaso no lo veían? Ambos se deseaban con la mirada deseaban del otro, se necesitaban, asi como yo llegue a sentir la mirada de Sasuke, esa mirada que me miraba entre frio para mantener el perfil y tierno pidiéndome disculpas, no sé cómo paso pero solo lo quede mirando hasta que una sonrisa salió de mi boca.

O0o0o0 Sasuke Pov's o0o0o0

Yo la observaba tratando de parecer amable, pero no podía salir de mi perfil, mal que mal soy el capitán del equipo (_Inner: como se le sube el ego a este hombre Kami: si pero es lindo :p)_ y estaban todos presentes y no debo olvidar que yo vine aquí para trabajar, pero esos ojos esmeraldas me volvían locos, yo solo la observaba hasta que ella por fin me comienza a sonreír, creo que es un avance .

Buenas tardes- oigo decir al profesor- muy bien hoy haremos escrituras de letras, quiero que expresen sentimientos y esta tarde la canción que yo lea será cantada por el autor y la banda ¿están de acuerdo?- pregunto

Siiii- respondieron todos – "es mi oportunidad...creo aunque ¿cómo lo hare?"-pensé

Comiencen, ah y esto será con nota- escuche decir al profesor

Luego de una hora no se me ocurría nada, tenia tanto en que pensar, primero aun no sucedía nada de lo que debía investigar, aunque era mejor por una parte, por la otra quería terminar con eso de una buena vez, segundo tenia a Karin pegada a mi mirándome como un trozo de carne, cuarto esos ojos esmeralda no me miraban, jamás pensé rogar por una chica no luego de lo que me sucedió, pero ella, ella, esos ojos me volvían loco, pero tenía miedo, miedo a tantas cosas miedo al amor, a perderla a ser un idiota, esto no me dejaba continuar y fue ahí que se me ocurrió algo y debía apresurarme porque el profesor ya me quitaría el cuaderno para llevárselo, comencé a escribir rápidamente

_No me toques, no me toques con tus manos congeladas,_

_no me mires con tus ojos que en verdad no miran nada._

_Y nunca me abraces, no haremos las pases,_

_deja ya de usar disfraces._

_No me asustas, no me gustas con tus dudas afiladas._

_No me harás boquear que la verdad ahora está muy clara._

_Y deja de quejarte, lárgate a otra parte,_

_no me importa lastimarte._

_Miedo, ya no podré vivir contigo._

_Miedo, que contaminas todo, y envenenas todo._

_Miedo, a no llegar, a estar perdido._

_Miedo, sé que me quieres ver perder el juego._

_Ya no me provoques, vete, me resultas aburrido._

_No me importa lo que digas,_

_yo soy libre y tú has perdido._

_Hoy te haré la guerra, te echaré por tierra,_

_hoy la puerta se te cierra._

_Miedo, ya no podré vivir contigo._

_Miedo, que contaminas todo, y envenenas todo._

_Miedo, a no llegar, a estar perdido._

_Miedo, sé que me quieres ver perder el juego._

Muy bien señor Uchiha entrégueme la hoja, yo le avisare esta tarde si ha ganado- dijo el maestro, ante lo cual asentí

O0o00o00o0 Narro yo o0o0o0o0o0

Esas noches todas esperaban la fiesta y las chicas se encontraban arreglándose, menos una, Sakura, no quería ir, no quería verlo, no, no y no, se negaba rotundamente a ir

Sakura Haruno no pensaras abandonar a tus amigos eh- decía Ino

Pero es que…mírenme chicas ahí estarán las porristas – decía la pelirosa

Okey...okey te ayudaremos- dijo Temari

Ese instante todas agarran a Sakura y la introducen al closet de ropa (una habitación llena de ropa y accesorios), luego de probar distintos atuendos encontraron el perfecto un vestido color blanco con unos perfectos detalles en la parte superior y unos zapatos plateados (.cl/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/2009/02/02/modelos-de-vestidos-asimetricos-para-quinceaneras/&usg=_ntvW9_qE3iqMCl6YjEEav7JwyUA=&h=450&w=450&sz=29&hl=es&start=2&tbnid=N3U3qvtc57gdOM:&tbnh=127&tbnw=127&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dmodelos%2Bvestido%26um%3D1%26hl%3Des%26rlz%3D1T4ADFA_esCL337CL340%26biw%3D1259%26bih%3D514%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&ei=rthZTMOFJsSjnQfg4fyBCw) luego la maquillaron con un maquillaje muy sutil, Sakura estaba lista.

En la fiesta todos disfrutaban y Sasuke siempre estaba al lado de las porristas, observándolas, elogiándolas, conquistándolas, pero solo esperaba que alguien llegara, la chica pelirosa de ojos verdes y delicado cuerpo que lo volvía loco .

En eso la banda se sube al escenario y entre ellos Sakura, la chica que lo enloquecía se veía hermosa.

O0o00 Sasuke Pov's o0o0o0o0

Preciosa- murmure, realmente se veía radiante.

Muy bien esta noche cantaremos la canción ganadora y se llama "Señas tuyas" y dice- escuche a todos aplaudir mientras Sakura se preparaba

_Tras las nubes_

_el cielo siempre es azul_

_tras la sombras_

_un ángel prendió tu luz_

_Hay tanto silencio_

_tu risa no suena mas_

_Dame señales que no te puedo encontrar_

Me miraba, Sakura sufría con esta canción, puedo ver en sus ojos que ella ya ha dejado de creer en los príncipes, hadas, en la fantasía…..

_Un encuentro_

_un desencuentro_

_Una flor, una canción_

_Una espera_

_Un destiempo_

_El beso que no se dio_

¿Qué sucede Sakura? Tanto dolor te causa el solo hecho de pensar en el amor, aunque soy un chico frio desde pequeño me han dicho lo importante que es ser amado y dar amor.

_Señas tuyas_

_tan queridas_

_señas tuyas_

_que me van a acompañar_

_Señas tuyas_

_como heridas_

_como heridas que jamás se han de cerrar_

¿Buscas una señal Sakura? Me miras de reojo,¿ buscas MI señal Sakura?, ¿tienes miedo Sakura?, no, veo en tus ojos desconfianza, miedo, miedo a sufrir a que te lastime, ¿Te decepcione? Lose, lo siento perdóname….

_Un papel lejos volara_

_y en tus ojos una lagrima se ira_

_Tu mirada en un espejo_

_me hace recordar_

_que te pierdo y no te volveré a mirar_

¿Me perderás Sakura? ¿Porque me observa?, no soy yo quien el que arruino todo, no Sakura, eres un ángel y por eso mi ángel, debes alejarte porque yo trabajo con el mismo infierno….

_Un encuentro_

_un desencuentro_

_Una flor, una canción_

_Una espera_

_Un destiempo_

_El beso que no se dio_

_Señas tuyas_

_tan queridas_

_señas tuyas_

_que me van a acompañar_

_Señas tuyas_

_como heridas_

_como heridas que jamás se han de cerrar_

Ella ríe, aunque se bien que su risa es falsa, todos aplauden, la canción fue hermosa y me llego definitivamente, ash esta mujer me hacía pensar tanto, me mira y me sonríe es que ¿acaso remedie mi error? Solo te observe, pero sé que ves mis intenciones, ¿tienes miedo Sakura? ¿Me amaras Sakura? , tengo miedo, miedo a perderte, pero el miedo me puede alejar de ti mi ángel, ¿acaso es lo correcto? Te podría traer a un infierno, pero tu lo convertirías en mi paraíso….

_Continuara…._


	5. Infierno y paraiso

**Infierno & paraíso **

O0o0o0o0o0 Sasuke Pov's o0o0o0o0o

Sakura bajaba del escenario, parecía un verdadero ángel, yo solo la seguí pasando por encima de todas esas chicas que estaban encima de mí, buscando a aquella pelirosa, aquel ángel que me hipnotizaba cuando veía sus lindos ojos verdes.

Corrí tratando de alcanzarla, ella caminaba apresuradamente, acaso ¿escapaba de alguien? ¿De algo?, yo no lo sabía, asi que atine a gritarle

Sakura! – le grite tratando de alcanzarla, a lo que ella giro, ahí pude notar que algunas lagrimas bajaban por su hermoso rostro

Sa…Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con las porristas y tu equipo y claro con el resto-me dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas

¿Por qué llorabas Sakura?-pregunte tratando de ser tierno y no ansioso por saber que ocurría

Por…por nada- me dijo con una sonrisa

Vamos ¿acaso no soy tu amigo?- dije

¿Amigo?, Sasuke tu, tu...-me dijo-"es verdad no me he portado muy bien"-pensé

Saku lo siento, quiero que confíes en mi-dije sonriéndole

Me lleve a Sakura hacia el jardín de la escuela, era un lindo lugar, muy apropiado para conversar, quería estar solo junto a ella, conocerla, observarla, aconsejarla.

Sakura perdóname ¿sí?-dije mirándola mientras nos sentábamos

¿De que? Sasuke, no te preocupes está todo bien-dijo tratando de poner una linda sonrisa – "Hmp no sabe mentir jeje"-pensé

Sakura, de verdad te lo digo, esto lo hago porque lo debo hacer- "Claro seguro me creerá, ni me conoce"-pensé

Jajaja no te preocupes Sasuke-me dijo

Luego de hablar un largo rato sobre algunas cosas de la vida, de su vida, de música, entre otras, sinceramente ella era un ángel caído del cielo.

Luego de hablar llego Naruto y me pidió que estuviera adentro, pues era parte de mi trabajo, ante lo cual solo hice caso, Sakura por su parte se iría a su cuarto, yo me encontraba en un paraíso, lástima que eso se convertiría en un infierno.

Sasuke-teme ahí están las porristas, tu sabes lo que debes hacer-me dijo

Si, lo sé- dije- busca a Karin y dile que se vaya al cuarto, aún deben notar mi contacto con las otras-dije muy serio

Muy bien se lo diré, pero tú sabes que debes hace

Si, dobe comprende aquí yo soy el "jefe"-dije sonriendo mientras me marchaba

Me encontraba junto con todas las porristas, sonriendo, halagándolas, coqueteándoles, pero sabía que ninguna era como ella.

La fiesta termino y me dirigí a mi cuarto con mi compañero y amigo, eran aproximadamente las 3 a.m, cuando llegamos Karin dormía profundamente, Naruto se dirigió a su cama y se quedo dormido.

Por mi parte seguía despierto, decidí leer los diarios anteriores de la escuela y allí encontré lo que buscaba, noticias y reportes de lo ocurrido en, ahora mi nueva escuela.

Leí, las noticias me sorprendían aquellos las mataban sin piedad, dejándolas tiradas en cual lugar de la escuela, que espanto, y yo debía mostrarles que estaba de su lado para poder entrar a su organización, este era mi trabajo.

Desde hace mucho trabajaba en el FBI y ahora debía atender estos casos que me daban miedo, tenia tanto miedo, trabajar viendo gente inocente morir me daba pánico, además ahora más miedo tenia de que ella, mi angelito se viera en esto, no solo por mí, sino también por sus amigas, mi deber era entrar a aquel equipo averiguando quien y porque hacia eso, pero jamás estuvo en mis planes encontrar a mi ángel.

Y de pronto en medio de la noche pensando en mi trabajo y en ella decidí componer una canción, era ella quien mi corazón buscaba y estaba decidido a estar con ella, porque ella era mi paraíso y me sacaría de mi infierno que tengo por trabajo.

Desperté con mil hojas en mi cabeza, pero allí vi la canción para ella, era perfectamente lo que sentía.

Me duche y nos fuimos con Naruto y Karin hacia el casino, cuando caminaba pude notar la cara de espanto de todos, algo había ocurrido, eso nadie lo dudaba

Sasukito ¿Qué habrá sucedido?-me pregunto Karin

Teme debió ser algo muy grave- me dijo mi amigo a lo que yo solo asentí.

Sasuke-escuche decir a una voz- Aún no lo saben ¿Verdad?-"Sakura" –pensé

¿Qué cosa Sakura-chan?-dijo mi dobe amigo

Una…una porrista fue atrozmente violada y asesinada- me dijo

¿Queeee?-pregunte junto a mis compañeros- "¿en que momento?"-pensé

Es cierto-intervino Ino- una de mis grandes porristas ha muerto y la han dejado tirada en el suelo del gimnasio

No sabíamos que decir, solo nos atinamos a salir corriendo hacia la dirección, allí deberían estar nuestros jefes, en especial Kakashi Hatake, corríamos muy velozmente, cuando llegamos tocamos la puerta y no me equivocaba allí estaba Kakashi.

Permiso-dijo mi compañera pelirroja

Adelante- dijo Tsunade- como ya se abran enterado nuevamente volvieron a atacar, dime Sasuke tienen alguna idea de quién puede ser.

No, la verdad no señorita Tsunade, este caso ha sido- pero no alcance a completar la frase ya que fui interrumpido por Kakashi

No es hora de justificarse con eso Sasuke si los hemos elegido ha sido por algo- me dijo serio-

Si…-respondí

Ahora, hemos visto el cadáver de la muchacha, según los médicos fue asesinada a las 5 a.m y la mataron luego de ser violada con cuchillazos en el gimnasio central, lo peor de esto es que el o los asesinos dejaron una marca en el lugar del corazón, una muy fea como tratando de sacárselo-dijo nuestro jefe

¿Quién cree que sea?- pregunto Karin, por lo que observaba se encontraba muy consternada

Según lo contado por la directora Tsunade, el antiguo capitán del equipo fue expulsado por acoso hacia sus compañeras, según nos dice su padrastro traficaba muchachas de esta edad

¿Cree que sea él?- pregunto mi amigo pelirrubio

No lo sabemos, el problema es que ya no se encuentra aquí…pero si unos amigos de él, tomen- dijo entregándonos su ficha personal- su deber es hacer contacto con el

Abrí la carpeta y allí leí su ficha

**Ficha alumno**

**Nombre: **Sasori

**Colegio anterior: **Santa María

**Curso: **Ultimo año

**Promedio: **Regular

**Características S: **Chico bastante amable, dificultades atencionales, provocada por problemas personales iniciados después de ser violado y atentado por su propio tío, al parecer aún presenta desequilibrios emocionales los cuales son trabajados semana a semana.

Actualmente vive con la familia por parte materna, quienes le han dado todo su cariño y afecto para sacarlo del estado en que se encuentra hoy, Depresión menor.

Atte. Sicóloga Instituto.

**Apoderado: **Abuela parte materna

**Anotaciones: **Año pasado conto con unas 20 anotaciones y línea roja, quedando condicional, la mayoría de estas son por complicidad por peleas provocadas por el señor Pein, actualmente expulsado de la institución.

**Actualmente: **-

Sasuke ¿el no va en el equipo contrario?- pregunto mi amigo luego de leer la ficha

Creo que sí, esto será fácil, además si es amigo de Pein y nos acercamos podremos sacarle información - dije

Chicos lo único que les puedo decir es que confió en ustedes, no me defrauden, pero quiero que se cuiden, creo que hablamos con gente peligrosa, muy peligrosa- dijo nuestro jefe y amigo

No se preocupe Kakashi, estaremos bien-dijo Naruto- Pero por ahora ¿Qué haremos?

Por ahora irán al comunicado que hará la directora y actuaran como siempre, por tu parte Sasuke acércate a el y cuando tengas resultados nos juntamos, hasta luego- dijo Kakashi mientras se marchaba- ahh por cierto les mandare fotos de todo

Bien teme y ahora debemos bajar- dijo mi amigo

Hmp si, es mejor irnos

Bajamos y nos dirigimos al patio, ya que el gimnasio aun era revisado por los policías e investigadores, cuando llegamos todos estaban en silencio, Neji me llamo a mí y a Naruto para estar con el equipo, mientras Ino llamaba a Karin para estar con las porristas

Alumnos y Alumnas por favor les pido tranquilidad ante esto, se que ya han pasado bastantes hechos así, pero tengan plena seguridad de que se está buscando al culpable de estos crímenes. Por hoy las clases comenzaran al medio día, además de que el instituto estará en duelo. Pueden retirarse.-dijo la directora Tsunade.

¿Y ahora me creerían cuando digo que mi trabajo es un infierno?


	6. En este infierno ¿Serias mi angel?

**En este infierno ¿Serias mi ángel?**

O0o0o0o0o Sakura Pov's o0o0o0o0o

Todos se retiraron un poco consternados después de aquellas palabras, yo me dirigí junto a mis amigas, ellas estaban muy mal, en especial Ino, mal que mal era la capitana.

Ino, tranquilízate, amiga por dios- dije tratando de tranquilizarla

Es que *snif* …siento que así no podremos *snif*….quizás sea mi culpa-decía entre lagrimas

No digas eso- se metió Sai, un chico del equipo de futbol del curso

Sai….-dijo Ino tratando de tranquilizarse ante la mirada cálida del chico

Creo que sobramos- dije susurrando ante lo cual Ino se sonrojo y Sai sonrió, todos (el equipo, las chicas y yo) nos fuimos

Cada cual se fue hacia algún lugar, por mi parte quería ir a mi cuarto, en la tarde tenia ensayo con los chicos y creía tener la canción perfecta para estos femicidios, que, según yo eran por celos o venganza.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto pude ver a Sasuke sentado esperándome con esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa sexy que a cualquiera mata.

Sasuke….¿Que haces aquí?-pregunte

Perdóname por entrar así, pero necesito hablar contigo- dijo parándose y colocándose frente mío

Claro- dije con una sonrisa y una pequeña sonrisa

Sakura, ¿sabes? Te conozco desde hace poco, pero sé que eres alguien con una hermosa personalidad-digo mirándome a los ojos

E….etto…Sa…su- no alcance a terminar ya que me silencio con su dedo índice

No digas nada Sakura, por favor, sé que he sido un idiota, pero esto te lo digo con mi corazón –dijo para luego sentarse en mi cama y comenzar a tocar

"_Quisiera amarte hasta el amanecer,  
besarte lentamente,  
y perderme por tu piel.  
Encontrarme con tus labios  
en un beso sin final._

¿Qué…que estaba diciendo?...Sasuke…. ¿Acaso él?, pero yo, yo no puedo, no confió mi corazón está muy herido, pero él me mira, se nota sinceridad en esos ojos, Sasuke me estaba haciendo cambiar de opinión….

_Todo por tu amor,  
solo dame una señal.  
Ángel,  
que das luz a mi vida,  
eres el aire  
que quiero respirar._

¿Án…ángel?, Sasuke, el me observa, me sonríe, me habla, me canta con desesperación, con cierta tristeza, con dolor, con pasión, mi corazón late a mil por hora….

_Ángel,  
que alivias mis heridas,  
no te alejes,  
que muero si no estás._

Jamás me alejaría de ti Sasuke Uchiha, jamás después de cómo me estas dejando, ilusionada, feliz, sonriente…

_De noche me desvela sin piedad  
al recorrer tu imagen  
en mi triste soledad.  
Fugitivo del dolor,  
voy buscando una ilusión.  
Dame una señal  
para creer en este amor._

¿Es que no te he dado las señales suficientes Sasuke? ¿Cómo no ves como me colocas tan solo al estar cerca de ti?...acaso ¿No lo notas Sasuke?

_Ángel,  
que das luz a mi vida,  
eres el aire  
que quiero respirar.  
Ángel,  
que alivias mis heridas,  
no te alejes,  
que muero si no estás.  
Ángel,  
llévame en tus alas  
a la cima  
de este gran amor._

Sasuke….si pudiera te llevaría a la cima y a las nubes y donde tu quisieras, pero no trates que vea en ti un hombre perfección cuando no lo hay….

_Ángel, llévame en tus alas  
a la cima de este gran amor.  
En tu alma, vive mi esperanza;  
en tus manos está mi corazón..."_

Mi corazón… ¿Dónde está mi corazón?, al parecer al igual que el tuyo esta en las manos de quien me está conquistando, tu, por supuesto, pero dime, dime ¿tu vida es un infierno? ¿Acaso sientes que yo te sacare del? , Sasuke….y es que yo ya no se que hacer….

Luego de terminar aquella hermosa canción, solo me observo, sin decir nada se paro y camino frente mío

Sakura tu…tu...¿Saldrías conmigo?- me pregunto

Eee… Etto…Sasuke….-"Que hago? Inner: si te gusta sal y ya S: no es fácil tengo miedo Inner: idiota te arrepentirás S: ok,ok entendí"- Claro

Me alegro Sakura, bueno podría ser después de que pasen las cosas aquí

Si eso es cierto- le dije sonriendo

Bueno te dejo tengo que ir a hacer cosas- "¿Qué clase de cosas?"-pensé luego de que dijiera eso

Sí, claro nos vemos luego Sasuke-kun- "Ups se me salió O.o"

Jajajj Kun hace mucho nadie decía así mi nombre, de tus labios sale muy lindo-dijo tratando de dar vuelta la cara por su pequeño sonrojo-ahora me voy-dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta

Luego de que salió me recosté en mi cama, definitivamente ¿Qué había sido eso?, bueno poco a poco me fui quedando dormida. Luego de un par de horas sentí mi celular

-rin rin-

Ahh e...hola?- dije un poco aturdida

Jajá Sakura te estamos esperando- dijo mi amigo Kiba a través del celular

Ahh esto...yo...lo siento iré en un momento-dije y sin más corte la llamada

¿Qué hora es? Me pregunte, al ver el reloj me pare más que rápido y me fui a arreglar, estaba toda chascona, me arregle el maquillaje y Salí en dirección del patio o cancha de futbol

Al fin Sakura- dijo mi amigo Gaara

Lo siento chicos- dije avergonzada- pero tengo una canción para lo que se vive hoy

¿En serio ¿ ¿Cuál?-pregunto Sai

Se titula "La bella y la bestia"-dije- toma Kiba tu eres bueno para el hip hop harás lo principal

Muy bien Saku

Comenzamos a dirigirnos al escenario, le hice un par de señas a Ino y el equipo de fútbol y las porristas, nuestro público vip se acerco para ver el ensayo

Con ustedes la "Bella y la bestia"- dijo Sai para empezar a tocar

_[Kiba]_

_Ella era bella,_

_frágil como una rosa,_

_él era una bestia_

_esclavo de sus impulsos_

_Único día que les ataron esposas_

_ya no eran niños,_

_crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos_

_Todo marchaba bien,_

_eso parecía en su primera luna de miel_

_juró serle de por vida fiel_

_y ella a él,_

_una historia como otra cualquiera(sí)_

_quién les ve y quién les viera_

_Pero el tiempo pasa_

_y las relaciones se agotan_

_se cansan,_

_ella ni lo nota_

_porque esta ciega,_

_ciega de amor_

_Pero no aguanta la monotonía_

_ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía_

_o eso le decía a sus colegas de copas_

_''Yo salgo con otras, pero ella ni lo nota''(Gaara)_

_Bella estaba ciega_

_pero no era tonta,_

_ya dudaba_

_Tantas noches sola_

_cuantas horas de la madrugada_

_La primera vez fue la más dolorosa,_

_te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa_

_y es que el perdón será tu debilidad_

_pero lo que pasa una vez_

_siempre sufre de una vez más_

(Sakura)

_Este cuento no es eterno_

_debo salir ponerle un fin_

_ser más fuerte que esa bestia_

_debo salir_

_quiero vivir_

_quiero vivir_

_[Sakura]_

_Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más_

_me duelen las entrañas_

_de tanto sangrar..._

_No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar_

_este moretón que es mi corazón_

_Ya no sé cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar_

_ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar_

_el peso de estos años me doblan la edad_

_En cada rincón tengo un moretón_

_Dime que esto no ha pasado_

_tu dime que el barrio ha olvidado_

_mañana todo habrá cambiado_

_y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo_

_Sé que me quieres mi vida_

_yo sé que no habrá más heridas_

_mañana será un nuevo día_

_Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo_

_[Kiba]_

_Empiezan las discusiones,_

_parece que a él no le gustan,_

_se vuelve insensible y agresivo_

_y a Bella le asusta_

_Lágrimas caían, tras un empujón_

_y el primer puñetazo,_

_te conformas con un perdón_

_y un simple abrazo_

_No quieres darle importancia_

_porque no quieres perderlo_

_pero sientes impotencia_

_y a la vez pánico y miedo_

_No puedes creerlo todavía,_

_después de tantos años_

_''Te preguntas por qué te has caído en el puente''_

_El silencio no te ayuda,_

_sé que no sabes que hacer,_

_sabes que fue la primera_

_y no será la última vez_

_Créeme sé que no quieres más problemas_

_pero no te quedes en silencio_

_si tu novio te pega_

_Porque no le perteneces,_

_te mereces mucho más_

_Ese cretino tienen autoridad_

_se la das y él se crece_

_No puedes detenerle,_

_no puedes defenderte,_

_no puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte_

_Cada día más normal_

_pasar del amor al odio,_

_se convirtió en algo habitual_

_otro mal episodio_

_Bestia no te quiere_

_pero quiere que seas suya_

_para siempre_

_''¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie entiendes!''(Gaara)_

_Bella no podía más,_

_el cada día era más bestia_

_Cuando ella quiso hablar_

_ya era demasiado tarde,_

_se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal_

_'La Bella y la Bestia''_

_Prefiero no contaros el final_

_Este cuento no es eterno_

_debo salir ponerle un fin_

_ser más fuerte que esa bestia_

_Debo salir_

_quiero vivir_

_quiero vivir_

_[Sakura]_

_Tu final atravesó mi alma en sólo un compás_

_callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad_

_me has convertido en un triste numero más_

_Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición_

_Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás_

_no volveré a tener otra oportunidad_

_seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local_

_Pero mi dolor será tu prisión_

_Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias_

_daría todo porque entendieras_

_sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento_

_Espero que al menos mi historia_

_no quede sólo en la memoria_

_Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria,_

_Que no se repita jamás este cuento_

_Este cuento no es eterno_

_debo ponerle un fin(Kiba)_

_ser más fuerte que esa bestia (¡Sakura!)_

_Quiero salir_

_quiero vivir_

_Sé más fuerte que esa Bestia_

_debes salir,_

_vuelve a vivir_

_(La Bella y la Bestia)_

_Sé más fuerte,_

_camina hacia adelante,_

_no te rindas,_

_no te quedes en silencio_...

Todos nos miraban impactados, creo que no todos hablan así de la violencia, no todos dan un mensaje así, pero dada las circunstancias debía hacerlo, no creo que sea coincidencia que solo maten a mujeres.

Ino y mis amigas estaban llorando, talvez les había llegado mucho la canción, talvez porque recordaban lo que ha sucedido, talvez porque se sentían frágiles; por otra parte Sasuke me observaba sorprendido, talvez me tome demasiado en serio la canción, pero y es que me da tanta rabia que se trate así a la mujer…..


End file.
